Tear and Wolf
by laiastar
Summary: A girl comes into Ichigos school, however everything about her from her eyes to her name is wrong, could she be another half breed?  Who is she, and why is her name Namida aka Tear.  KennyxOC UryuxOC?  UlqxOC?  Who knows.
1. Chapter 1

((NO I DON'T OWN BLEACH, however some inserts I do ^^ you will have to figure out who -.0))

A house is a house, and a home to all, until something happens….especially with the Amai family.

PROLOUGE

A woman with long black hair walked into a room staring down at something, her gray eyes reflected love, and what she stared at was nothing more than her baby girl sleeping. Momo was a great mother with waist length straight hair, gray eyes, a slender build, and a soft voice. She reached down and stroked her little girl's hair; it was already short and fluffy, black just like hers. A soft coo came from the child and Momo removed her hand going out of the room to find her husband.

Nushi Amai and Momo had met when they were younger and married, they had a wolf farm in a way, wolves around their area where nearly extinct so they had caught a few and raised them, however despite them originally being wild, one baby had been three times the size of her siblings after a few weeks. They had already noticed that the wolves they raised slowly got larger but this was beyond belief. This was the puppy they actually kept, Tabi, aka Journey. A beautiful black wolf with red markings that seemed painted on. Her eyes were red as well, a beautiful blood red.

However about the time Tabi had been born they had also had a little girl which they named Hizou. There was one thing about her, her mother had only met Nushi because she had gone to the human world, truthfully she was a soul reaper, a shinigami. She had hidden herself from the soul society as to run away with Nushi who knew nothing of her past. They had lived happily for ten years before having their child.

They also had decided that Tabi would be a companion for Hizou and they trained the pup to constantly stay with the little girl.

However soon something happened that would completely crush the world of the Amai family, and throw Tabi and Hizou's lives into complete chaos.

Hizou was sound sleep as something broke through the door and the lights came on, she still didn't wake up but Tabi opened her eyes and she began to growl; standing in front of the crib. Banging come from inside the house and her growling became louder, she was only one and a half feet tall, bigger than her siblings but still she seemed mean already. Her tail was held high and her ears pinned back on her head, she wasn't going to move from her position of watching the child.

Shouting came from the downstairs and she heard something running up the stairs towards the child's room. She lowered her body ready to pounce only to see Nushi opening the door and running to the crib, however the second he entered the room blood sprayed everywhere and Tabi backed up whining. She watched as Nushi fell down his head completely cut off and rolling on the floor. She yelped and looked around whining, she had no idea what to do.

Red eyes opened as Hizou was awaked and she saw the blood and her father laying there. Hizou began to cry loudly, sitting up and wailing at the top of her lungs, red drops poured from her little red eyes.

She heard a howl like sound and watched as a monster entered the room, it was pure black, she couldn't see anything besides that, but something about it made her freeze, it scared her greatly. She heard Momo run up behind it, wearing something like a black kimono and carrying a katana. However just as she was about to strike the creature cut her in half. All Momo was able to say was "Hizou" before she fell to the ground and the weapon vanished.

The creature came near the crib and nearly stepped on Tabi who snarled able to move once again, however instead of killing the pup the creature just grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and placed her in a bag at his side, had he always been carrying that?

He shut it and then looked at the baby, "I've been looking for you." He said to the one year old and picked her up as gently as a mother picking up her own child. Then he vanished.

Police searched the scene, two dead wolves out front, a broken door, blood everywhere, two bodies, and a missing child. Posters where put out for a Hizou Amai but she was never found, and any relatives of the father soon gave up believing, the child was better off dead than living after what had happened. However the child did live, and maybe she was better off dead, but after that night, her life changed and not for the better. Had she stayed with her parents maybe she could have gotten the help she needed, but anyone who saw her and put the pieces together in later years usually ended up dead before they got very far.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

The house was painted black, the only black house in the whole town in Japan, however this house belonged to the Sendo family, translated it meant death, which was fitting for the huge house. Death seemed to radiate from it, and no one dared go near. Tales where told of a huge wolf that could be seen inside and behind the hedges, howls where heard at night but the police even left it alone, no one ever complained about it either. Rumors flew daily of the girl that lived there, red eyes, and black hair, however few people ever saw her, and those who did never spoke of it. Even the mail girl did her deliveries fast as she could when it came to the Sendo house. Everyone was afraid of it. And they all had their own reasons.

"WAKE UP!" A voice shouted at the door of marked Namida and Ookami, Tear and Wolf, fitting names for the people who lived inside. The door had an outside lock but not an inside one and it seemed to be well used.

The door was slammed open and the occupant ducked as a knife flew over their head. They looked around to spot a sensor and moved forward jumping some other weapons to punch it. It sizzled and died and the person gave a look of satisfaction.

"Great now we need a new one." A man muttered rubbing his brown hair and giving her a cold look with his green eyes. "Thanks a lot Namida." His voice was totally emotionless, like a stone.

Namida growled before whistling to have a wolf the size of a pony walk out and snap at the person only to be smacked rather hard by the man. "GO AWAY OOKAMI!" He snapped and the wolf growled at him moving past and headed down the passage Namida took to get to the kitchen. The wolf walked in to find a pig resting on a large metal plate and laid down in the windowless kitchen to gnaw away on her breakfast.

Namida sat down at the table and looked around to see a woman preparing breakfast. "Goodmorning Namida." The woman said sweetly, this was Namida's mother, the man Ookami snapped at was Namida's father, all in all, Namida was one of the Sendo family, and had always been. Yuuku was the mother, she was slim with long black hair down to her waist, she had brown eyes that seemed to shine, however despite the nice personality Namida knew she was cold hearted and didn't deal with arguments. And Osore was the father, he had brown hair and cold green eyes, he was tall unlike his wife with just the same personality but even colder. It was a wonder Namida was still alive after all the years with this family, however Ookami was the only friend of the teenager.

As Namida finished breakfast Osore looked over and said, "You may have been homeschooled until now, but you had better get ready and in uniform, today you go to a real school, you misbehave and Ookami just may become dog chow…

Ooc: Yes I am avoiding on giving away what namida is or who they are until NOW!

Namida sighed as she sat in the chair of the school everyone stared at her as she had gotten out of the black car and walked into the school, her uniform fitting her body rather well, she wore blue contacts to keep her eye color hidden and her black hair was pulled back. She was a slim girl of decent height. However the second the teacher called her name, Namida Sendo everyone looked at her in fear. She didn't look at anyone, she only paid attention to what was being taught although she felt the looks and could hear the whispers.

"Sendo? She has to be insane to be one of them, she may kill us!"

"How can she be from the sendo family, don't they have red eyes and suck blood?"

"If she's a Sendo then is she a werewolf?"

"Don't talk to her, she may kill you!"

"Stay away, we don't need trouble!"

All the comment she heard but acted like she didn't. Emotions were useless. However she felt a gaze that drew her attention, a boy with orange hair stared at her, she lifted a lip and snarled softly, so only he could see, however he didn't look away. Annoying, she thought.

As lunch began she opened a bag with her food in it only to freeze as someone loomed over her, she lifted her lip and looked up in distain, however she was surrounded by three guys who just looked down at her. "So your Namida Sendo?" The orange haired one asked, the other had blue hair and glasses, and the last had a Mexican look.

"What of it?" She asked coldly glaring at the orange haired one, he was obviously the ring leader.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, this is Chad, and Uryu." He said.

"And I am suppose to care why?" She asked giving him an icy look.

"God Uryu, she's like you before." Ichigo said to the blue haired one who must have been Uryu.

"Go away." She said simply reaching in to grab a rice ball and unwrap it before eating it slowly, ignoring them. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Uryu seemed to want to hit her and she tensed only to have Chad shake his head and Uryu back off walking back to his desk, peace at last. Or so she thought until class ended.

Class ended and sighing softly to herself Namida walked out of the school towards her house, they would only drop her off, not pick her up. However she didn't even get far out of the school before she was jumped by a gang. One grinned at her and pointed, "so you're a Sendo, one of death itself I hear, so why don't you show us what being one of that family means, or are you just a pure innocent little girl?" He taunted her but she walked right past him, and that's when he made a mistake, he reached out and grabbed her arm. One major thing about this guy was he had a chain in his nose which she spun around and ripped out, before kicking his legs out from under him. She threw the chain to the side and drew a small knife from her belt. She held it expertly and crouched, waiting for another to attack.

However the many surrounding her suddenly seemed to fall and she looked around to see the three from before fighting and joining her, however the leader got back up growling and charged, simply she stabbed him right in the heart, no emotion on her face, all she said was "you made the mistake of touching death, so you die." That was it, and a red tear fell down her face.


	3. Chapter 3

"You made the mistake of touching death, so you die?" Ichigo asked her after the others ran away. "Seriously? You just had to say that?" Only then did he notice the red stream of liquid running from her eye, "Are you ok?" He asked her pointing her eye.

Chad looked and said "your bleeding."

However Uryu cut in, "Chad….I think she's crying."

"Are you ok?" Ichigo asked once more looking closer at the girl and seeing something red in her eye, like a contact had slipped, could it be?

However Namida was having issues of her own, she had taken a life and something about her first kill made something come back.

Red cloaked her vision and she collapsed as screams filled her head, so much blood, someone was crying, but who's blood? And suddenly darkness enveloped her.

"Guys, lets get out of here, Chad grab her and let's go to my house. Dad won't know her luckily, however there is something I want to see." And so they took her to Ichigo's house, booking it as they heard police coming closer, luckily no one saw what went on, and no prints where left.

"Hey guys, I'm home." Ichigo said before punching to his right just as his dad tired to attack him.

"Great job son" His father said before they went up to his room.

"Put her on the bed." Ichigo said casual as Kon opened up his eyes and dodged just barely to get out of the way.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kon shouted before seeing the unconscious girl. "Oh my beautiful will you eve…." Ichigo grabbed Kon and threw him in the closet and shut it.

"Ok I want to see something…" Ichigo said softly and opened her eye and saw it fluttering, "Uryu, hold her head still." Ichigo said to his friend who moved to the head of the bed resting her head on his lap and holding it with his hands.

He waited just for the right second the touched her eye with his finger and rubbed it slightly against the surface before pulling it out, and something attached to it. He closed her eye and looked at his finger, a blue contact, he was right.

"Guys look…" He said showing them before setting it to the side. And opening the eye they just removed the contact from, a red eye fluttered at them making them all stare in aw, no one had such colored eyes. However just then they felt a presence that was threatening, something large was near, and they looked outside to see a large black form entering the door, completely silently, it picked just the right moment when NO ONE was looking anywhere at the house. Ichigo stroked the girl's hair before moving behind the door and waiting till it was nudged open by the huge form. And a huge creature walked in snarling at Uryu. Just then Ichigo jumped out on top of it, startled to see himself on top of a huge red and black wolf that glared at him with the same colored eyes of the girl.

The snarl seemed to have an effect on the girl because just as Chad was readying to let his arm loose and kill it she opened her eyes and looked right at it, before smiling. "Ookami, you came to see me?" She said softly as she reached out an arm to pet the large creature that moved closer to her allowing her to stroke its nose. "Good girl." Namida whispered before passing back out.

All of them seemed stunned, that was the first emotion that they had seen on the girls face, but suddenly the pony sized wolf vanished, as though it had used a flash step, and once again the three boys where surrounding the passed out girl. However something odd happened, red streamed from her eyes, blood….she was crying blood?

"This girl is just full of suprises…" Chad said softly, "Ichigo, what should we do?"

Uryu looked at the helpless girl that had killed a man not even hours before hand, as her head rested in his lap he felt some compassion towards her, surely she couldn't be a heartless killer, however the name Namida Sendo had a different saying, Tear Death, is what her name meant, or Tear of death if someone wanted to put an of in there. And the behavior earlier the single fallen tear, the dead person leaning on her, the passing out, all fit the name perfectly.

"She looks farmiliar…." Uryu said…I swear she looks familiar. He stroked her hair softly and suddenly saw something he didn't want to, her form flickered to something completely different for a split second, her face wore a mask and her body was black with red tattoos, a icy wrap clothing her. There was something wrong about this girl….But what? All three boys stared at her and watched her suddenly start to thrash, a almost infant like cry came from her lips and then ended as suddenly as it started.

"What's wrong with her?" Chad asked the other two. Who both shrugged, though they had a feeling, if they didn't get her home soon, they may end up dead as well.

Namida woke up in her room with Ookami laying next to her, she stroked the huge wolfs head and she heard a soft sigh coming from her friend.

"How did I get here?" She murmered….

"A few guys found you passed out, they brought you back." A cold voice said from the door way, she knew it was her father. "Do they know anything?"

Namida shook her head and he nodded coldly, "Good, keep to yourself and no one will get hurt my daughter." Then he left.

Namida lay back down and fell asleep. She wasn't a good daughter, she knew it, but why did she pass out, her training made her a killer, so why did she pass out?

Soon she heard the wakeup call and woke up yet again getting up and getting dressed before she opened the door and grabbed a dagger from the air before throwing it at the sensor. Ignoring her father's complaining again she growled at him. "If you don't want them destroyed, stop putting them up." However that earned her a slap from him, her head spun to the side and she looked shocked, he never laid a hand on her, her mother disciplined her, he just trained her…


	4. Chapter 4

Namida walked past her father bearing a large slap mark on her face, however no emotion showed, she walked into the kitchen and sat down a Ookami entered once again sitting down to munch on her breakfast, yet another pig. God that wolf ate like one.

'Authorities found a body yesterday of one the gang leader of the Yakuza, he was found with a single stab wound in his chest and his piercings had been ripped out, authority believe that another gang was responsible for this crime and its backed up by his followers, who report being jumped by a large group and being threatened before their leader was killed by a large man in black.'

Namida ignored the Tv, she knew how the man had died, she had killed him, not a large man, but a small girl.

Soon she was out the door and back in the car being dropped off at school, before she left however she locked Ookami in her room, she had a feeling the wolf had been getting out of the yard.

Soon enough the car pulled up to the school, and she got out walking into the building her blue eyes looking around. She felt everyone staring at her again and ignored it, emotions, so useless, just like souls, like the one she was born without.

She went inside once again, just like last time doing her homework, how something odd happened, the orange haired one, the glasses guy, and the Mexican all got up and ran out of the room at the same time, "WHERE ARE yOU GOING?" Shouted the teacher after them.

"BATHROOM!" They all replied at the same time, somehow she didn't believe them, but it wasn't her business, by lunch they came back.

And she tried to eat her food once again in peace, she took out another rice ball and began to eat it slowly enjoying it, however yet again she was interrupted, however this time she was prepared. She lashed out a fist hitting the four eyed one to the ground as fast as she could, which was damn fast. However he got up fast and everyone was looking at her.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Ichigo asked sharply pushing her backward and looking into her eyes, "he didn't do anything to you."

"He got to close, and remember what I said yesterday boy." She said coldly, without a soul before getting up and kicking him hard in the stomach launching him backwards into a wall.

Chad moved behind her swiftly grabbing her arms and pinning them, she squirmed before he tightened his grip, she was strong for her size.

"You are messing with death." She whispered, "and I will kill you." Chad's eyes opened and he let her go just as the teacher walked in, she looked around and sat at her desk, soon they would be outside, sooner the better, three more hours before school ended, and she could go back to her beloved boyfriend…well her side boyfriend, not her abusive husband.

As the class filed back in Namida sighed softly and finished her food fast like Ookami did when she had very little time to eat a large meal.

Soon they began math and she did her homework easily, finishing it in class. After an hour they stopped and it switched to outside, the girls ran track as the boys played ball, however all the girls stayed away from Namida, they were scared of her, they had heard how she had kicked Ichigo's ass. And no one wanted to get anywhere near her. So Namida ran forward passing them easily and ended the run sooner than the others.

She watched as Ichigo stopped to take a break and walked over to him, "after school we finish this." She growled coldly, so only he could hear her, "touching me is asking for death to come soon, and you already knew this."

Ichigo could do nothing but no at her as she walked away from him to go back to the school and change. Her blue eyes radiating hatred and for some reason he could feel spirit pressure building up, however it seemed the other two sensed it as well for they walked up behind him, Sado looked at him "What did she want?" He asked Ichigo

"To fight, and kill me." Ichigo said still in shock before Uryuu touched his shoulder.

"You're a soul reaper and even I can't kill you, I doubt she could either." He said to his friend before they went back to playing soccer with the rest of them. However everyone seemed slightly disturbed, the small girl seemed to be something that even they didn't understand, how could she be so soulless?

…

Soon school ended and they all packed up their bags, however Orihime felt the tension and walked up to the others, ignoring her other friends as they waved to her good bye.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" She asked seeing a disturbed expression in his face and she tilted her head wondering what had brought that from the guy who could go to the soul society to just save one soul.

"Nothing, just need to fight someone." He said smiling at her, "don't worry Orihime."

She smiled; she loved it whenever he talked to her softly in that voice, she loved him so much. It's a pity he never saw it…

She shook her head letting her hair flow and gave him a thumb up, "good luck Ichigo, but I have to go before the others get impatient." She then turned waving goodbye and left him, Chad, and Uryuu in the room with Namida, she had no idea that the girl still in there would be his opponent.

…

Namida growled softly and packed her bag, putting all her books and already finished homework inside of it and looking at Ichigo she slid her finger across her throat in a manner that screamed death. Her blue eyes stared right into his brown ones and she lifted a lip to snarl at him.

Her soulless demeanor made them all uneasy as she left the room and they followed her all carrying their bags over their shoulders.

"Do you think she really wants to kill you?" Chad asked Ichigo and he shrugged, "wither or not she kills me is one thing, but I know she really wants to fight." He said simply. There was no choice in the matter, neither would hit a helpless girl, however she wasn't helpless and that was obvious. That girl was dangerous without a doubt.

They exited and found her near the area they had last fought to try to help her, only this time things were different, she had a knife in her hand and was waiting, her blue eyes seeping hatred and her hair flowing in the wind that had appeared, even Ichigo knew there was something wrong about her, she wasn't a normal human, however there was nothing he could do, all she wanted was a fight, and he had to oblige.

She dropped her bag and growled softly at him, "So you didn't wuss out. That's good." She said in a cold heartless voice. A voice without a soul, the voice she always used.

Ichigo dropped his bag and took off his uniform jacket dropping it to the ground and waiting for her to attack, and attack she did.

Namida jumped at him snarling, she was fast and he instantly had to block her, there was no waiting for her to come at him, and she was on him like a lamb to the slaughter, a mad laugh riping from her throat. It was official; Ichigo said in his head, she was legally insane. However he ducked her attack and used his palm to hit her in the chest. She cried out softly and fell backwards as the force of his hit threw her into a wall, he hoped she was done but sighed to himself as she got up smirking.

She was to insane for her own good, her blue eyes laughing at him as she moved swiftly cutting him on his side, her eyes seemed so get even more shiny as she saw the blood she drew. She had been taught one thing throughout the years, 'Only the strongest will survive' and she was the strongest, she was a born killer.

It seemed as though Uryuu sensed that she was a natural killer for he shouted out a warning to Ichigo as she tried to kick his legs out from under him. "You will die next." She whispered looking at him. Sado was surprised; her threat caused him to flinch.

Then the girls looked back to Ichigo and moved out of the way of his punch and kick only to grab his wrist and threw him over her shoulder. He was up in a couple second and she was caught by another hit however this threw her onto her back and pinned her down. However he underestimated her strength for she moved her feet so she was able to throw him off and was back on her feet in a second, she snarled like an animal and moved forward once again. She would kill him, wither or not he wanted her to, he was doomed to die.

However what she didn't know was she was being watched, from two other pairs of eyes, people she didn't know, people who had been sent here to see what was causing the spiritual pressure that she was releasing.

"DIE!" She screamed using her fist to punch him in his stomach with the blade still in her hand, she twisted her hand and cut him easily with it, cutting his innards with a simple move. Ichigo's brown eyes seemed shocked as he fell to the side gasping as she left the knife in him, using his weight to cut him, by the end of it he had a huge cut and was bleeding fiercely.

"Who's next?" She growled softly looking at the other two, Sado shook his head saying he wouldn't fight her.

However Uryuu stepped up and she smiled, "perfect, the one I wanted to kill anyway." She moved towards him however he was much more of a challenge than Ichigo had been. Ichigo was best fighting in spirit form since he could use his soul reaper powers, he was hopeless against a girl in normal form, and however Uryuu was trained in human form and was much more powerful.

He ducked her blows and jumped back easily however she didn't give up easily, she snarled trying to cut him with the bloody knife in her hand, Uryuu knew that if he didn't hurry Ichigo would die, the blood was already pooling under him.

She growled softly as though she knew what he was thinking and moved to kick him in the nads, he jumped, startled that she would do such a unforgivable move and punched her in the face. She laughed as blood came from a small cut he had inflicted, already he could see her pale skin turning blue where Ichigo had hit her, and her blue eyes seemed to be laughing at everyone.

"Your no match for me." She said as she moved her knife up fast to cut his throat and nicked it, he touched his throat before jumping back; she tried the same move again and missed. He knew that she would go for the kill and made sure to keep his neck covered. However in that slight distraction he was shocked to find her not in front of him, she was behind him and pain suddenly spiked through his body as she stabbed him in the lung.

"Too easy," She whispered to him as he fell to the ground, she glared at Sado, "I will let you live for now, touch me again you will die like them." She said softly before picking up her stuff and leaving them. So much for a good battle, she had killed them both, or if not killed majorly hurt them.

Two figures appeared next to the fallen bodies and grabbed them before disappearing.

…

Namida went home and ducked as her dad aimed a punch for her. "Your late." He said simply, she shrugged, "some people wanted to fight, I took care of them." She said shrugging before walking away. She didn't see her father walking over to her mother.

…

"You hear that Yuuku?" Osore asked her.

Yuuku nodded smiling. "She's becoming quite the perfect weapon, not much longer and her training will take a whole new track." She looked at the way her daughter went and heard the door shut and a playful growl from Ookami coming from her room.

"Ever since she was given to us she has been trained for killing, for being a weapon, though I disapprove of you hitting her, she has bent perfectly into the shape we want her to. Don't use the sensors tomorrow, I can tell from the pressure she was toying with the other, Aizen would be mad if he was to die, and I have a feeling she didn't but came damn close. However she is tired, and bruised, let her off for one day, then continue. We can give her that for toying with him and since she's not dead she must have given him a good beating. She is such a good girl!"

Yuuku smiled at Osore who grinned back before asking her, "how long do you think before her soul reaper will break free? When should we allow one to stab her?"

"Soon, their getting mad at her, can't you feel it? They want to elimate the threat, they have a feeling she's one of us in a human body. Soon they will stab her and she will steal their power without them wanting her too, soon she will be the perfect tool."

…

…

…

OOC: Pwease review this, it took a while to write it but im rather happy with it!


	5. Chapter 5

Namida went to her room and petted Ookami who playfully growled at her, she stroked her puppy softly and the wolf lightly nibbled on her fingers. Ookami looked concerned at her companions state, Namida was covered from head to toe in bruises, and she lightly licked her face whining softly as she noticed this.

"You're so human like." Namida said without really emotion, just lightly, the way she always talked to Ookami, the wolf she had since she was a baby. The wolf she had hidden behind when scared of monsters in the closet, the wolf she had wrestled with when she was little, and the wolf that slept in her bed with her. However after the years had gone she had discovered something, she wasn't scared, she hated humans, she hated her parents, she hated the world, besides the wolf that constantly stayed by her side.

Ookami, the word for wolf, however she wanted to call her something else, she wanted t say Tabi for some reason, for the journey she had always had with the wolf. Tabi, the word for Journey, but why did she want to use that name?

Namida slowly undressed looking at her body and the bruises and the scratches she had all over her. They weren't on her face luckily; she could wear a jacket over the outfit and hide most of them, and however she wondered if the other two had died or lived, she had a feeling though they had lived. She would see the next day if they went to school.

She double checked her homework and smiled lightly as she nodded to herself, everything was just right. She put her homework away and sighed softly dawning her clothing once again and going out of the room with her puppy following her. Ookami ran down the hall playfully however Namida just walked after her, they ended up in the kitchen, her parents waiting for her. A different course was on the floor for Namida for once, it was a calf, and the wolf seemed smug and laid down next to the food to chow on it.

Namida silently sat down at the table and began to eat, her parents seemed to be talking through expressions however as she learned when she was younger she didn't pay attention, it was just like eaves dropping her parents had said before putting her to bed early. These days she would go to bed early if they let her, the training always exhausted her. However for once her parents didn't insist she go train after dinner, in fact they didn't say anything at all. This surprised her, never had they let her off from a fighting practice, in fact usually when she fought she was punished by being forced to fight her father and then have to be brought back after he nearly killed her. However this wasn't the case, he let her off for some reason...there was something odd about that.

Soon she finished her food and looked over to her big wolf and smiled to see Ookami's eyes looking at her in a smirking manner, like haha I got a calf, yeay!

She got up and walked over teasing her wolf by pulling the food away, even though she knew what would happen. Ookami snapped at her hand growling deeply, and pinned her ears back as though to say 'this is mine, back off'. The wolf had nearly finished the calf anyway, there was only a leg left to be eaten but she didn't want it taken away from her. Namida shrugged and got up walking back to her room without another action to provoke anything. She got there and heard her wolf trotting behind her, she looked back to see the leg in Ookami's mouth and shook her head, that wolf really wanted to eat the last bit of her treat. It was so rare for her parents to give Ookami anything besides a pig, it was a wonder why the wolf wasn't as round as a barrel and as fat as one. Namida lay on her bed knowing the wolf wouldn't bring the hunk of meat on it, however she listened to the crushing of bones and the ripping of flesh as her puppy ate it. She shook her head silently and closed her eyes to pass out, to screaming and blood.

..

She watched as something came into her room, however she couldn't see what, why was there screaming? Why so much blood? She looked around but everything was black, all she could see was the blood, and she heard only one word in the screaming...Hizou, the word was said softly before there was a gurgle and the voice vanished, the word echoed in her head, "hizou, Hizou, HIIIZZZZZOOOOOUUUU!"

...

Namida woke up in a cold sweat opening her red eyes to see Ookami looking at her concerned; she realized she had been screaming, but why?

Her mother walked in and looked at her, "Namida, why where you screaming Hizou?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, I'm sorry for waking you mother." She said sitting up and bowing. Her mother nodded and shrugged pointing to the window.

"It's time for you to wake up anyway." Her mother walked away and she got up before walking towards the door, tensed as she waited for the knives and other objects to fly, but today, there was nothing, she looked at her mother she her mother replied. "You toughly ruined it; we need to replace it completely."

Namida shrugged rubbing her eyes where the contacts felt like they were scratching the surface of her eyes, she growled to herself about it and shook her head. She felt her wolf following her and went downstairs to duck expecting an attack but none came.

"Your father had to go to work early." Her mother said simply before putting food in front of her daughter and watched as Namida ate. She could hear the crunching of bones from the over large wolf and rooled her eyes in disgust before walking out of the room to leave her child and her pet alone.

Soon Namida finished and looked at her wolf. "STAY!" She growled softly before getting up and letting the over grown creature into the back before putting on the electrical current the flooded the fence, this was for two reason, one to keep Ookami from touching the fence, and it kept others from learning she was back there.

She then shut the door and walked out back into the room where her mother was reading something, she didn't pay attention to the details, her mother hated it whenever she did, and it was her own business, not Namida's business.

There was a reason her mother disciplined her and not her father, her mother could crush all of Namida's hopes and dreams on the spot, with one word. That was the true power of her mother, she never even had to lay a hand on her daughter, and her words were like a whip. There was nothing Namida could ever do to avoid those words, no way to protect herself, it was like she was naked.

Namida grabbed her bag and waved goodbye to her mother, "I'll be back later." She said softly before turning her back and walking out the door, she knew that someone would be in the car waiting to take her away from here. She walked over and sure enough one of the drivers was there tapping his finger on the wheel and he nodded as she got in. Her family was rich, rich enough to afford a personal driver, to constantly fix the sensors, to feed the wolf, to keep Ookami at all.

...

Soon she was dropped off at the school and walked straight into the room, she heard the normal whispers, the pointing at her, however she ignored them and sat down.

To her surprise Ichigo walked in, bandaged to hell but still alive, and his four eyed friend Uryuu followed him, both looked like they had gone to hell and back and that made her smirk, forgetting for a second she had forgotten to wear her jacket.

Everyone had an idea now, that the new girl had fought with the carrot top and four eyes and kicked the hell out of them. However there was no proof.

The school day went by quickly and for once at lunch she was left alone, that was until a red haired man walked in, tattoo's covered his face and he wore something to pull up his hair. She reflected to herself, he would look cuter with blood flowing from him and his hair down. His light brown eyes looked around he waved to the carrot top.

"Ichigo." The man shouted and Ichigo seemed to fall from his chair.

"RENJI!" Ichigo yelled at him fuming. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AGAIN!"

The man Renji shrugged but looked next to him was a man with tattoos also on his face, however his hair was black. "Shuuhei and I were posted here to watch your asses for a while." Renji shrugged.

Shuuhei was tall, however that tattoos made Namida interested, his whole demeanor did. His eyes however where a dark blue the exact opposite of her contacts. He wore a collar around his neck and the tattoos on his face where three cuts, a silver stripe and a 69 which the second she noticed is she fell out of her chair stunned. Was the guy gay? The two new guys glanced at her as she fell out of her chair, they seemed startled. However Renji gave Ichigo a questioning look and pointed to her, Ichigo nodded.

Indeed it was that girl that had caused them so much trouble, Renji and Shuuhei had to save the two from death after watching someone beat them up, however they had stayed out of it. Not being able to go get to close, now they knew, it was the small girl with blue eyes. So odd a helpless looking girl had been able to do so much damage.

She ate quietly ignoring all the eyes on her; she knew they had some idea about what she was capable of. And she was quite right; however it also seemed that they were trying to figure out what she was capable of. Her blue eyes concentrating on her food as the others talked softly about her, whispering n how dangerous she was, and how brutal her attacks where. However soon their talk was over as soon as the teacher got back.

"Class, this is Shuuhei, and Renji, you know Renji already when he occasionally transfers in, however this is also another from the school he goes to, treat them well." However she saw Namida snickering and looked right at the girl that never showed any emotion.

"Yes namida, anything you want to share?"

Namida straightened up and shook her head. "No." She said simply and the teacher looked away.

"Ok."

Soon the day was fully over and Namida went home silently.

A week of this went on before one day after school she could feel them trailing her and vanished crouching behind a trash bin. Her cold eyes shone and she sat there waiting for them to show up. Sure enough the two where skulking a few yards behind her and looked around as they reached where she had vanished, she tensed up pulling out her knife, however the small noise the metal made caused them to turn around and look right at her. She growled softly as she moved forward towards them, however they seemed surprised, like she shouldn't have been able to see her. This gave her an advantage and she used her knife to leave a cut on the red heads arm.

He jumped backwards and pulled out a sword he hadn't been carrying before, she snarled deeper and moved towards him only to dodge to the side as he struck at her.

Little did she know her parents where watching this.

...

"Its sooner than we thought. Yuuku said to Osore.

He nodded and patted her head, "the sooner the better, remember?" He asked her.

Yuuku nodded and grinned, "Shall we release the wolf?" She asked pointing to an urked Ookami who they had brought with them, they had blind folded and muzzled the wolf, however it seemed to know its owner was nearby.

"Lets do one thing first." Osore said grinning before grabbing a mask he had made just for the wolf, he took some soul glue and put it on the mask before hushing Ookami and patting her as he removed the muzzle and blind fold. The wolf stood there obediently and he placed the mask on it, the wolf howled deeply, as though she knew what he wanted and jumped down raising her hackles and snarling at the two soul reapers. However something about their outfits made her freeze for a second a whine; her tail lowered then spiked back up as she saw that one was aiming a sword at Namida.

The mask was white, just like that of a Hollow's and since they couldn't see their chest she looked just like one. Her teeth where bared and she barked loudly at them before moving towards the red haired one as her master attacked the black haired one.

Whenever Namida wasn't paying attention, her parents had trained her, using their ful powers.

"Why didn't we feel the hollow?" Renji asked Shuuhei who shrugged before ducking the small knife.

The wolf however saw a danger, Shuuhei moved towards her owner going for her throat. And Ookami jumped away from the red head to stand next to Namida who grinned.

"Good girl" Namida said as Ookami grabbed the sword and using her power pulled it from the soul reapers hand.

"She's fighting with a hollow." Renji shouted, "We have to kill her!"

Namida froze as soon as she heard what they intended to do to her.

What had she done to them to make them want to kill her, Ookami had just come to her defense. The wolf growled as though she had understood the words and howled deeply in anger. She moved pulling her second knife out from her boot however the distraction gave Shuuhei the opening he wanted he moved forward fast and stabbed her in the heart with his sword.


	6. Chapter 6

Namida looked down at the place when she had been stabbed and cried out softly in pain, she looked at her wolf as the red head his it in the face, shattering the mask.

They seemed shocked as the wolf shook off the mask and growled standing above her owner where blood was seeping from the sword had cut her, Namida seemed shocked and she fell down on her side.

"Its not a hollow..." Renji said to Shuuhei, who also seemed shocked. The wolf roared in anger and lunged at the other just as Shuuhei fell to his knees feeling weakened, he watched as his Zanpakuto seemed to dull.

A bright red light flashed around the girls body as her soul got up, it was in a soul reapers outfit and she growled deeply, her sword was long and lean, a dangerous weapon.

Her eyes were red, and her black hair flew in the wind that surrounded her, "you touched death." She whispered at him aiming the sword at him, not surprised in the least.

Her parents had expected this, they had put their daughter in that situation, to be stabbed, and where happy it worked out just perfect. They disappeared not wanting to be there any longer, not needed in the least, if the soul reapers picked up on what they where, they would be doomed.

Namida jumped at Renji who backed up, he knew that she had stolen Shuuhei's power, he had tried to kill her, but how did she get his power? He didn't even want to give her it, she had taken it against his will, was that possible? Obviously it was, since she was standing there just like a soul reaper would, and her form, was as though she had been training hundreds of years.

"Who is that girl?" Renji asked his weakened companion who shrugged, however they had a feeling, if they didn't kill her soon, well Shuuhei would be in huge trouble.

Namida wiped her hair from her face and growled softly attacking Renji yet again, she hated pain, she hated sadness, because the second she couldn't feel.

However Shuuhei noticed something, the long flowing hair, the pale skin, she couldn't have any affiliation to Momo Shinra? The woman who over thirty years ago vanished from the Soul Society and completely vanished, could there be a way of Momo surviving, could she be Momo? No the spiritual pressure was different, but only slightly...

He remembered his days with Momo, they had gone to the academy together and she was such a sweet woman, he had always had feelings towards her and wanted to tell her the day she had disappeared. She had crushed his heart for a while but he had gotten over it... But who was this little girl? Her red eyes glanced at him and he winced, no one had eyes like those, no one, not even Momo, who had been one of the sweetest girls around, just like Aizens Momo, however this one was different.

She had a sword that could fire flaming dragons, and it's banki was a huge black dragon the size of a school. It was beautiful and dangerous; she however never had needed to use its name, so the sword had always been called Nameless by others.

And of course Momo had always had a small wolf cub following her, just a tiny blue wolf puppy that came to her, completely harmless, and it got along great with Nameless whenever she used Banki. Momo, what had happened to her.

He looked at Renji who was dodging the attacks with difficulty, if they had been in the soul society there would be no issue with them fighting her, however they weren't. This kind of reminded him of the fight he had been told about when Ichigo and Renji fought for the first time.

"Renji." Shuuhei said softly, "Isn't she like Momo?" He leaned against a wall watching as the girl attacked, dodged, ducked, kicked, and attacked once again. Such grace and fluidity, they would need help to take the girl down, the perfect person for this would be Izuru Kira, the young man would be able to weigh down the weapon as another attacked, plus all three of them where friends, if they could get word that they needed help, he knew Izuru was waiting just in case...

"She does remind me of Momo." Renji shouted back to his friend only for the girl to freeze, tilting her head, her eyes seemed to be taken aback. Renji moved forward and touched her shoulder only for her to scream "GO AWAY!"

...

Momo, the name, it sounded familiar, images of a woman standing above her spiked in Namida's mind, a loving woman with shining eyes, someone picking her up singing quietly, a sword being swung. And then the screaming started again, however she pushed it back from her mind attacking the men once again, what where they doing in her head, why did they do this to her?

Renji jumped back trying to figure out what had just happened, the girl attacked more fiercely than before growling deeply. She seemed more animal that human, Renji reflected dodging another attack, he was getting tired of her attacking him.

...

Shuuhei pulled out his phone and began to dial the number for Izuru, before pressing talk. He waited for the call to go through and rolled his eyes, their phones where slower than that of the real world.

Soon the call went through however and he smiled, "Its time." He said as Izuru picked up, before his friend could say anything.

"Give me an hour, and I will be there." He heard the response before a click and then nothing. He would be there soon, that's all that mattered, and soon the problem would be solved.

The girl kicked Renji in the chest and then grabbed his arm and threw him into a wall. With that she looked down at her body and somehow got back into it. With that the wolf grabbed her and vanished as though they had never been there.

"That wolf isn't normal." Shuuhei said to his friend.

Renji shook his head, "No its not." They watched as it disappeared with the girl, "we'll get her next time."

...

Namida fell upon her bed tired, and soon was asleep with her parents watching her.

"That was sooner than we though." He said to his wife who smiled, her body changed to become a hollow, she was tired of the human form. He did the same thing as Yuuku and soon two hollows watched the young girl. "

"To soon?"

"No, soon we must fake our deaths and blame them." Osore said to his wife and they both grinned, a girl with her power was dangerous. They had also done something when she was young, cut her soul chain and she had surprisingly not turned into a hollow. The first baby that had done that, however ever since they had trained her about emotions, when they died the hollow would be released, however until then they taught the child.

...

"I GOT IT!" Uryuu said to himself as he found a picture of a baby his father had kept, it was a missing poster his father kept any he found just in case the spirits where found, a baby with red eyes and black hair had been found missing a long time ago, the parents were dead.

"Renji do you know a Momo?" Uryuu asked the soul reaper spending the night, Renji jumped and looked at him before looking at the news report, a woman had been found dead as was her husband, their child was found to be missing as was a large wolf puppy.

Something about Namida was wrong!


	7. Chapter 7

Namida woke up to the standard shouting at her and grumbling she tousled her black hair and got off her bed. She muttered something about being sore and removed her pajama's and slipped into her school clothing, she brushed her hair and put in her contacts, her eyes seemed to be more red than the other day, her eyes seemed purple now. She growled softly and she walked out the door jumping over a knife and rolling the way out of another weapon. They had upped the level again, she growled and moved forward faster than before hitting the sensor and huffed to herself.

Her father complained like usual about her smashing it and she walked past, her wolf following her, Ookami looked like something was stuck in her fur. Namida stopped and looked closer, there was glue in her fur, she sighed softly and made a mental note to give her a hair cut later that day. She then went and ate her food before getting in the car once again.

She got out of the car and looked around, the transfer students where there, watching her with calculated eyes, they seemed startled however with the color of her eyes. Her black hair was once again pulled back and she stroked it slightly before continuing into the school.

She sat in her desk pulling out her homework again, something she had finished in class the day it had been assigned, she got up from her desk and handed it in before sitting back down.

The teacher walked in with another person following her, he seemed sad and regretful almost, and however he smiled and waved to Shuuhei and Renji.

"Class, this is Izuru." The teacher said, "He was a class mate of the other two and his family just moved here as well." Izuru bowed politely, he seemed a bit older than a high school student, Namida reflected.

"Izuru, you will be sitting by Namida." Namida's head shot up and the man looked slightly shocked, the other two glanced at each other with looks of horror on their face.

Izuru nodded to the teacher however he didn't seem pleased about the fact he had to sit next to her. What had his friends told him?

The day seemed to go by fast and Namida got out of the class as soon as possible, and she knew she was being followed.

She turned as soon as she was away from the school and pulled out the knife growling deeply only to be faced with the three people, she growled deeply in her throat.

"Easy, calm down." The blond one said softly to her trying to get her into a more trusting mood, however she growled at him and she looked to see Shuuhei walking up to her side and she spun to see Renji on her other side.

"We just need to do something, and then we can leave you alone." Izuru said getting closer and Namida kicked him as though he was a toy in her way.

Renji tried to grab Namida and suddenly he froze, his arm had been grabbed and he felt himself being pulled off of the ground and thrown into another, he heard Shuuhei grunt and looked to their attacker to see a teenager in a quincy outfit, however this quincy was a girl, she had a short top with a collar that had a quincy cross and wore a skirt.

The girl then pulled out a bow and aimed it at them, "Leave you mother fuckers." She shouted at him firing an arrow at Renji who dodged barely.

"Who are you?" He shouted at the girl who shrugged.

"Your worst nightmare, I hate soul reapers!"

Renji suddenly was behind her and a look of shock came over her face. "I asked who you are little girl!"

However she ducked just as he tried to cut her and kicked him in the knee caps. She rolled away from him and looked at the soul reaper. She knew they had abandoned their body, that's how she had tracked them; however there was something odd about the other girl, her ribbon as black.

Namida moved to attack the blond and he ducked as the black haired man grabbed her from behind, he however was in his human body. His ribbon was pink, his energy had been drained, by what she didn't know, and didn't care.

The other girl watched this, taking in everything, he was a soul reaper, and she hated them.

Namida growled and lashed out as the blond moved towards her. "Everythings ok." He said, Namida could tell he was lying. She kicked out rather hard towards him, trying to hurt him, trying to keep him away from her.

He sighed softly and looked at her sadly, "you leave me no choice..."

"Bakudō 30 Shitotsu Sansen!" He shouted making motions with his fingers and Shuuhei ducked out from behind her. She watched as he created a triangle and it shot at her pinning her to the wall. She cried out in frustration as she tried to move against it. She shouted once again in pure hatred at the helpless feeling that surrounded her.

Shuuhei moved towards her his sword drawn, "we made a mistake in stabbing you, however to right the wrong that has been done we need to kill you." He whispered softly to her. She squirmed even more shouting at him as she felt a power rising up inside her, something didn't want her to die.

She fell backwards into darkness and closed her purple eyes.

The girl Quincy moved to shot the people near the other and then moved in front of her.

"Get out of the way girl, we already have to kill one, we don't want to kill you as well."

I wouldn't be a Kaijura if I let you kill her!" The girl shouted at them, "soul reapers, you who have no soul, you would be best leaving NOW!"

Renji laughed at her, "you know what happened the first time a Quincy tried to kill me, and I nearly killed him."

The girl pulled away at the thought of another Quincy, much less them trying to kill another. "Lies!" She screamed shooting arrows rather fast at the others.

"Guys, we'll come back for her." Renji shouted as he ducked out of the fire.

"The longer we wait the worse it will be." The other said. "Hisagi, can you cast a Bakudō?"

...

The black world surrounded the girl, she had seen it before, a dragon moving in the shadows, a white tree on fire with black flames, and wolf with blue fur, it howled at her yet Namida couldn't hear it.

The dragon however for once moved closer looking at the young girl, a huge hole was in its chest. She could feel it's dark energy and it radiated from the other creature as well.

"Child." The white dragon said softly looking at her, "you can't give up, I will feed you my power, however you must not resist me. If you do, they shall kill you."

Namida looked at the dragon that was towering over her. The wolf suddenly moved to attack it as though telling it to back off. She sensed that the not resisting it would be bad. She sensed it somehow meant to posses her.

"No." Namida said softly and the dragon shook its head sadly.

"You may not die, I will not allow it!" The dragon surged at her curling around her body and flicked the wolf off with one quick swipe of her tail.

"Resist if you like, however you will not DIE!"

Namida fought against the dragon but was helpless, it was huge and to powerful...for now.

...

The man Hisagi, Shuuhei she recognized and she pointed her arrow to, "try soul reaper, I will kill you!" The young Quincy girl had a look of hate on her face but she jumped at a noise behind her. The quincy looked back to see the girl opening her eyes, she still looked normal but her spirit pressure suddenly surged forcing the Bakudo away from her, and she got to her feet, her teeth bared, she shouted something into the air.

"TABI!"

Namida wanted to know why she screamed Tabi, why she was feeling like this, why she was so cold, it felt like ice was covering her small body. She watched through her own eyes at what was happening but with no control, the wolf creature stood next to her growling deeply at the dragon, but the dragon took no heed, it said if it didn't help, Namida would die.

..

A huge wolf appeared next to the girl, as though it had flash stepped there, it growled deeply at the reapers, Ookami, Namida thought, however the wolf had changed, it's eyes flared even darker red, and a aura pulsed from it. Namida was slightly scared of the creature that had come to her aid.

...

The quincy moved out of the way of the wolf, who had appeared there, it jumped towards the blond who didn't even have time to dodge, he was to shocked at the wolf's appearance.

The red head shook his head before looking at the black haired one, "Shuuhei, call the others, we need Uryuu here NOW! With these odds and us not able to use full force we need help!" He shouted at the other before turning his attention to the girl who snarled at him, a silver knife in her hand once again. She moved fast, like his captain, suddenly she was behind him and snarling at him. He felt the knife cut him and wondered how just a regular blade could cut him, however he remembered it wasn't being used by a human, in fact something inhuman. The girl shouldn't have been able to break Izuru's spell, yet she had and what was this power?

The black haired one pulled out a cell phone and dodged an attack from the quincy female. He had to keep moving as he pressed the number 5, the number for the quincy.

"Hello, Uryuu, how may I help you?" The boy had picked up almost instantly.

"Listen, we're in a fight and need help, track on to our signal!" Shuuhei cried out as an arrow grazed him and hurt his soul as well as his body.

This girl wasn't playing games he thought, she was serious just like the other, he didn't want to have another quincy taken out, but it might be needed. The girl shot arrow after arrow, she was lethal. Had he not been a soul reaper and just a hollow he would have been dead long ago.

Namida however was over powering the lieutenant; at this power level he was shocked that a human could do this. He had to keep on the defensive; otherwise he would be cut deeply with that small blade. He knew that, there was something odd about the way it was made and then he realized it; it had a seal on it, something to help it hurt soul reapers. Someone had given this girl that weapon as though knowing what her fate would be...He didn't want to use his sword, however if this kept up he would have no choice, it wasn't like when they were hunting Rukia, he had more respect for the human race, however there was something odd about the girl, something that made him not want to kill her.

As the quincy shot at Shuuhei, Izuru was fighting the huge wolf, he wasn't able to even hit it, he sighed softly and realized he would have to use his sword to its full extent.

"Raise your head Wabisuke" he said softly touching his sword with his fingers. The sword began to curve and turned into its released form. He moved forward but the wolf stayed back, as though knowing what would happen if it was to touch the weapon.

"What manner of beast is this?" He asked the girl with black hair who fought Renji.

"Tabi." Is all the girl said before kicking Renji hard in the chest.

Tabi, the word for Journey, but why would the wolf be called Tabi?

The quincy girl suddenly sensed another presence and ducked out of the way as an arrow shot towards her, she rolled away and looked up to see a man with blue hair standing there, he had his bow drawn and watched her carefully.

"WATCH IT!" She screamed at him her green eyes seemed to be irritated.

"My apologies, I meant to hit you." He said simply. The Quincy girl shot an arrow at him and he easily dodged.

"Too slow." The man said to her shooting another arrow at her.

The two quinces soon where in a fully fledged battle.

The black haired man sighed in relief, he was glad to have the girl off of him, his Gigi was too weak right now, and with his spirit energy nearly all drained it was useless.

Renji looked at Izuru before sighing softly, now that Shuuhei was out of commission, and Izuru was fighting with his Zanpakuto, Uryuu was fighting with the girl, it only left him and the girl, he moved back and touched his blade before saying softly, "Roar Zabimaru" The blade responded getting its serrated edge and he could hear the voice from it talking to him, telling him if he used it he could defeat her.

He smiled at his blade before moving forward and attacking her, she shook her head, "Nice try boy, but that can't catch me." However she was wrong, soon he had managed to cut her and she seemed shocked.

"You would be better off attacking me out of your body." Renji told her and she shook her head, "Like I'm risking that." A smile came over her face, "you don't want me out of my body, you wouldn't have a chance, no one would."

...

"DON'T DO IT!" The wolf shouted at the dragon sensing she was about to take over the girls soul and force it from her body. It suddenly jumped at the dragon's throat and snarled deeply, "I will never loan you my power if you don't let go now, she's out of danger, the longer you posses her the less human she will become, and the more noticible!"

The dragon roared as the wolf pulled it down from the girl, the wolf had suddenly gotten bigger, as though Namida had aided in her growth, truthfully she had prayed that the wolf would pull the dragon off of her so she could take over her body once again, and the wolf had sensed it.

"Leave the body alone, and go for now." The wolf said softly to the dragon who flew away from her, before disappearing, Namida once again had control and she found the black world melting away to see herself fighting the man, however suddenly she felt weak, the creature had drained her body.

...

However then something happened to the girl, the pressure she had been radiating dropped, and she fell to the ground curling up into a ball. Her contacts had fallen out and now he saw her true eye color, pure red. Much more dangerous than he had expected with the blue contacts, what was this girl?

"Ookami." The girl said softly to her wolf before her voice squeaked as though she had been using it to scream and now her voice had been lost.

The fearsome girl was now nothing but a helpless child it seemed. It pained Renji to know that they needed to kill the young soul to get back Hisagi's powers, it wasn't like she asked them to follow her, and the wolf had only been wearing a false mask.

The wolf's power cut off suddenly, and it emanated a regular pulse like that of an animal, they both seemed normal however the wolf still stayed away from Izuru's attacks.

The quincy girl watched the other fall and muttered to herself before running over and grabbing the girl, picking her up with ease, the girl wasn't overly tall, and was surprisingly light.

However the training her grandfather had given her helped, she jumped easily into the air and disappeared with the girl in her arms.

The wolf looked at the four people left and bristled waiting for someone to follow them, however the others seemed to realize that the second they did the over large wolf would attack them. Instead Renji took a picture of it with his phone and then they all looked at each other, the wolf would be easy to kill alone but there was something about its power, they would send the readings to the science department and maybe find something about the girl.

Uryuu dropped down by his friends and looked at them, "So you really think she is that kid that went missing?" He asked.

"Well, we where kinda going to kill her." Renji said to the other boy.


End file.
